Quileute Stone Legend
by LauraWinter
Summary: Jacob Black and Bella Swan are now married with three children. Caleb, the oldest has decided to have an adventure with his brother that does not turn out the way he has planned. CONTAINS: Discipline of children in the form of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Some characters have been created by Stephenie Meyer and I do not own them.

_In the following story, Bella has married Jacob Black. They have three children: Caleb is 7, Matthew is 5 and Sienna is 2. This story will contain discipline of children in the form of spanking. _

**The Legend of the Quileute Wishing Stone**

**Chapter 1**

It was an unusually clear day on the Quileute Reservation. Caleb was stir crazy, as it had been weeks since he had seen the sun, or even been out of their front gate. He wished he could take Matthew in the woods where they could dream up innumerable games within the trees. But Caleb's father had been adamant about the boys staying out of the forest. Jacob Black was normally a very easy-going dad. But he knew the dangers of the woods better than most people. Especially when there had been recent "unexplained" attacks of hikers. He knew that even the possibility of a new blood sucking menace was enough to demand that his children stay out of the forest without his supervision.

But Caleb was sure his dad had not meant for the two of them not to have _any_ fun, right? Caleb could find his way around the woods well enough that he was sure they could come up with an adventure that very afternoon with daylight to spare. And they would be home before dinner...with his parents none the wiser.

He walked into the living room and could instantly smell the chocolate chip cookies his mom was working on. He sat down on the couch and casually glanced her way.

"Hey Sweetheart, you alright?" Bella asked her oldest son with a slightly concerned note in her voice. She was very good at sensing when something might be amiss with her children.

"I'm fine...just bored," Caleb said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, its a beautiful day outside for once. Why don't you take your brother and go play?"

It was just the suggestion he was looking for.

"How long can we be out?"

"Just be back before dinner time. But please take care of your brother, you know how much he tries to be like you. Don't do anything dangerous...he'll go right along with you, no questions asked. Ok?"

Caleb gave her his best innocent smile.

"Sure thing."

He peeked in Matthew's room and told him about the permission they had just gotten to go out and play. Matthew quickly dropped the toy airplane he was trying to fix and jumped up to join his brother. On their way out the door, the boys heard their Mother's final cautioning call.

"Remember not to go into the woods. Your dad says its dangerous right now. I don't want him and Grandpa Charlie to have to come looking for you with the rest of the police force."

"Don't worry, Mom," Caleb called. "We'll be careful."

He then informed his brother that they would be searching for an old stone that was part of Quileute folklore. Well, at least that's what Caleb told Matthew to convince him to disobey their parents. Matthew could never resist a good treasure hunt. And Caleb wanted as much time as possible to be out of that stuffy house.

"Legend has it that this stone, if found be two worthy brothers, would grant each brother a wish," Caleb explained as they took their first tentative steps into the forest. Matthew didn't like the fact that they were in the woods. He was still slightly afraid of the dark, and the close trees by the reservation didn't allow much sunlight. But he was too excited to show any fear around Caleb. His brother was the bravest person he knew, other than their dad. And he also wanted to be the one to find the wishing stone. Caleb had been in the forest so many times with his dad, that Matthew wasn't worried about finding their way back before dinner.

After what seemed like hours, the boys halted their expedition to rest on a large rock. Caleb had said that he was sure the stone wouldn't be much farther, but Matthew was getting pretty tired. He was not much of a hiker and the thought of his mother's dinner made his stomach growl.

"Maybe two brothers already found it, Caleb. We should probably go home soon before dad gets home from work. He's gonna be really mad if he finds out we're out here."

"Come on Matt, don't be a baby. Its only been half an hour. I'll tell you what...we'll give it one hour from now, then we'll head back. I know we'll find it by then."

But the hour came and went. Now both boys were tired and hungry, but Caleb did not want to give up on the opportunity to have a real adventure. And then they heard the howl of the wolves. Deep in the forest, they could clearly make out the sounds of an attack. The wolves were ripping something apart with ferocity. Caleb didn't think, he just grabbed Matthew's hand and started running away from the angry mob of animals that was sure to follow their scent after they finished with whoever or whatever they were working on now.

The boys ran as far as they could before they stopped to take in heaving gulps of air.

"I want to go home, Caleb. I'm scared!" Matthew was no longer pretending to be as brave as his brother or his father. Tears pricked at his eyes and began to spill over as Caleb tried to assess their location.

"I know Matt, I do too. But I think we might be lost. We ran in the wrong direction, and I don't remember ever being this far from our house before. Come on, the best thing we can do is to make a shelter and stay in one spot. Dad told me if I was ever lost, to just stay where I was until help came."

"But what about the wolves, Caleb?! What if they find us first?" He was reaching the point of hysteria now.

"Its alright, Matt. I'm sure Dad will be home soon. He's not gonna let anything happen to us. Come on, we better hurry. The sun is going down and pretty soon we won't be able to find anything to help us stay warm if it starts to rain."

They hurried to gather the thickest logs they could find and made a makeshift fort next to a tree. It wasn't as sturdy or as enclosed as it would've been if made by more experienced hands, but it was all they could do not to cower in fright. And then, as if mother nature had it in for the two sons of Bella and Jacob, the cloud cover came back to their reservation, as well as the area around Forks and began a heavy downpour. The boys huddled as close as they could and hoped with all their might that their father would come looking for them soon.

_End of Chapter...More to come_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Bella Black rushed her daughter inside after another drive through the streets of the Quileute Reservation. Her boys had been late coming in before, but never more than an hour after dinner. She tried to calm her nerves as she helped her two-year-old daughter, Sienna out of her rain coat and boots. She didn't want to scare her little girl, who was perceptive beyond her years.

"Where's Caweb and Matty?" Sienna asked her worried mother.

"I'm not sure, little one, but they'll be home soon. Why don't you go find your blanket so you can warm up?" She watched her daughter trudge in her room.

Bella couldn't understand why Jacob had not come home yet, his shift at the police station was usually over by 6 o'clock with time to spare. Now it was just after 7, and she desperately needed him to walk through the door so he could go find their boys. As if in answer to her thoughts, Jacob walked in, his uniform soaking and black hair dripping with rain. He knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Bella?" He asked, hoping he had misread the alarm on her face for anger she had at him for being late.

"Jacob, the boys are missing! You have to go find them. Now!" She was beyond caring about whether she sounded crazy or not. She was almost crippled with fear about her sons being out in the coming storm.

He hurried to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He needed to calm her down so he could get as much information as possible.

"What do you mean, they're missing? How long have they been gone?"

"They went outside to play around three o'clock and they said they would just stay on our street. But they were supposed to be home almost two hours ago for dinner and they haven't been answering my shouting. I even got in the car to see if I could go find them, but there was no sign." She was trying to hold back the threatening tears.

"I'm sure they're alright, Bells. They probably just started exploring in the woods. You know how many times Caleb has asked me to take him there again. I'll find them."

"I'll go with you," she said without thinking. She needed to know they were ok.

"And bring Sienna? You have to stay here, Bella. I'll find them. And if I need help I'll just call Charlie and the guys to come out here. Stay close to the phone, just in case." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out into the rain again. She called after him.

"Be careful, Jake! I don't need all of you in trouble." Then she reluctantly turned back to the house where her curious daughter was waiting.

*

Jacob knew the forest like the back of his hand. He searched methodically, calling out their names with his booming voice. It only took him fifteen minutes to find his two sons huddled together in their makeshift shelter. Caleb and Matthew, who had thought that they had been miles from their home, had only been a short distance from the front door. They had gotten so turned around in their flight away from the howling wolves, that they were too disoriented to notice the familiar pathway back, not twenty feet away from them. Jacob rushed to his sons and ripped away the logs they had built up around themselves. They were drenched to the bone and shivering uncontrollably. He gathered them into his arms and tried to release some of his body heat onto them through sheer willpower.

"Are you boys alright? What were you _thinking_ coming out here alone like this?" He tried to keep his voice rational, but he had not realized his own fear for his sons until he held them in his arms.

"S-ss-ssorry, Dad," Caleb said through his chattering teeth, "W-we sh-shouldn't have come o-out here. Its c-c-ccold."

Matthew was trying to cry, but was too cold. He just kept making moaning noises and burying his face into Jacob's huge chest.

"Come on, let's go home and get you guys into some dry clothes." Jacob lifted both boys easily and headed toward the house.

After a few minutes, Matthew seemed warm and alert enough to ask his father a question.

"Daddy..." He began in a timid voice.

"Yes, Matty?"

"Are you gonna spank us when we get home?"

It broke Jacob's heart to hear the distress in his youngest son's voice. It was not very often that he had to spank Matthew. He was usually very obedient, unless Caleb tempted him to do otherwise. But he knew that both of his boys had to learn the importance of listening to his warnings about the woods.

"Shhh. Don't worry about that right now, Matty. Let's just get you home and dry. Your mom made dinner and I think its still on the table for both of you. We'll talk about what happened tonight after you eat."

Caleb looked at his brother with an all-knowing expression.

"That means yes, Matt. We're in for it."

Jacob stared meaningfully at Caleb.

"You be quiet, young man. You're in enough trouble as it is without goading me and scaring your brother."

They came into view of the house and Bella stood on the porch with little Sienna in her arms. She placed her daughter on the porch swing and ran to meet her husband and sons. The tears were coming freely now. They stood in the rain for a few moments, huddled together. Then Jacob gently turned his wife toward the house and they all trooped inside, where blankets and food were awaiting them.

_End of Chapter...More to come_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After they had finished eating, Bella took charge of little Sienna's bedtime routine. She put up quite a fuss at not being allowed to play with her brothers, but the boys were escorted to their room directly. Jacob motioned for Caleb and Matthew to sit down on the bottom bunk of their bed while he took the chair seated at the desk. He was not one for lectures, but he did want to give them a chance to justify their motives for doing something so wholly dangerous and stupid.

"Anyone want to explain what happened tonight?"

Both boys seemed genuinely interested in their feet. Neither one would look their father in the eye.

"Come on, boys. I'm giving you the chance to tell me why you thought it was necessary to go into the forest alone and completely disobey your mother and me. The sooner you talk to me, the sooner your punishment will be over and we can move on."

It was as if they thought that if they completely ignored the situation, it would all just go away.

"Caleb....I'm not going to ask you again. Why did you go into the woods today when I expressly told you to stay away?" Jacob could feel his pulse beating faster as his hurt and anger rose to the surface. His sons still did not understand how serious their mistake had been. Caleb could hear the tension in his father's voice and decided that it would not be smart to refuse an answer any longer.

"We just wanted to play today, since the weather was so nice. I thought I could find the way back home, but...I guess I was wrong." He admitted the last part sheepishly.

"Why couldn't you just play in the yard? Why did you have to go exactly where I told you not to?"

"Its a lot more fun in the trees, Dad. There's not so much to do around our house."

Jacob had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep his emotions in check. He had tried to impress on both boys how dangerous the forest had become recently, but they would not be able to understand why. He would not tell them about those stupid bloodsuckers until they were older and more mature.

"You need to realize that what you did today was severely dangerous. What if you had been attacked by an animal? What if I had not been able to find you when I did? You could have died of hypothermia! Or been injured and not been able to find help. I never...and I mean NEVER... want you in those woods without me again. Do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement. Jacob knew that they had had a hard night and he wished that what they had gone through could have been enough of a punishment for them. But he also knew that they needed a personal reminder of the consequences their actions would bring if they ever chose to do something so dangerous again.

"Alright, so you wanted to do something fun. And you didn't think much about it before you left. So when did you start to realize you had made the wrong decision?"

"Well, we had been wandering around for a while and I had forgotten where we were. So we were trying to find the pathway back home when we heard the wolves." Caleb had expected his father to gasp in fright and anger, but he didn't seem to react much to the mention of the wolves. The boy continued on in a rush.

"So we started running to try to get as far away from them as we could and when we were too tired to run anymore, we built the shelter and waited for someone to find us."

"Could you hear what the wolves were doing?" Jacob asked intently.

"Well, at first there was just a lot of howling. But then we could hear them...attacking something. It was horrible, Dad. A lot of growling and ripping. It sounded like they were tearing rocks apart! I didn't know wolves could be so strong." His voice was a mixture of awe and alarm as he finished his story. Jacob was livid when he realized how close he had come to losing his sons to a vampire. If it had not been for the pack, his two little boys would be dead and cold by now. He wished that part of his life was not over, if only to have been the one to destroy the creature. But he had given it up long ago to settle down into family life.

He began pacing the small room and worked hard at measuring his breathing. When he thought he had calmed down enough he began to speak again. The glint in his eyes was far more scary to Caleb and Matthew than the wolves had been.

"You have no _idea _how close you were to danger tonight. If it had not been for those wolves..." He broke off, too angry and upset to even finish.

"What do you mean, Dad? The wolves were going to get us!"

"Don't you think if they wanted you they could have sniffed you out? They were protecting you from something much worse. I told you I had my reasons for you staying out of the woods. I'm not going to describe what kind of creatures may lurk within the trees because I don't think you're ready for that. But now you know that you are NEVER to go into those woods alone."

All three of them were exhausted. Jacob knew that his sons needed sleep, but he also did not want them going to bed without receiving his full message.

"Is there anything else either one of you would like to add before we continue to the next phase of your punishment?"

Neither Caleb or Matthew looked at Jacob, but their bodies tensed in preparation for what they both knew was coming.

"Alright then, Matthew. You'll be first." Jacob announced.

"What?!?" Exclaimed Matthew. "Why me?" The fear was apparent in his questioning expression.

"Because your mother needs to help you get ready for bed and I need to talk to Caleb a little bit more on his own. Also, your spanking won't be as long as his will."

Caleb grimaced and sunk lower into the bed.

"Come on Matty, the sooner you come over here, the sooner it will be over."

Matthew stood up tentatively and took the few short steps from the bed to his father. Three steps had never seemed so deadly to the five year old boy.

Jacob gently but firmly guided his youngest son across his lap. He placed his left hand on the small of Matthew's back and braced himself for his least favorite part of parenting. As soon as his hand came down swiftly against his son's backside, Matthew began to wail. SWAT. SWAT. He was squirming as much as possible under Jacob's firm grasp, but no amount of wriggling would set him free. SWAT. SWAT.

Some people spoke as they spanked their children, trying to convey some kind of verbal message as well as the physical one. But Jacob thought it was more effective to let the only sound in the room be the sound of the spanking itself. SWAT. SWAT.

Matthew had given up fighting just as his spanking was coming to an end. SWAT. SWAT.

Jacob pulled him up into an embrace as Matthew's cries began to soften.

"I love you very much, Matthew. The reason I spanked you was to teach you that what you did was very wrong. I never want to see you do anything that dangerous again. If you ever disobey me like that again, your spanking will be much worse. Understand?" He gently pulled his son's face up so that he was looking directly into his eyes. Matthew nodded his head and then began to cry again. Jacob embraced him until the swell died down and then told Matthew to go find his mother so she could help him get ready for bed.

And now it was Caleb's turn.

_End of Chapter...More to come_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The tension in the room was thick. Caleb had been in this position many times, but he could tell that this time was different. He had never seen his dad look so serious. Even the incident with the super glue and the toilet seat had not landed him in such hot water. He didn't dare make a sound while his father sat collecting his thoughts. He was too afraid to move for fear of a reminder that he still needed to be punished. But Jacob had not forgotten. He was just trying to figure out the best place to start. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

"Caleb...I want you to know, that no matter what you do, or how mad I get...you will always be my son and I love you more than you will ever realize. That being said...I am very disappointed in you. You may not have understood the full extent of the danger in those woods, but you did know that I expressly told you not to go in there without my supervision. Not only did you disobey me and risk your own safety, but you put your brother at risk as well. You know how much he looks up to you. And you used that to get him to go with you into danger. I can't believe how selfish you were tonight."

With every word, Caleb's shoulders sank deeper and deeper. He hadn't really thought about what might have happened to Matthew.

"I know you love him. That's why from now on, you need to think about him as well as your self. You need to think about how your decisions might affect him. You are older than he is and you know right from wrong much better than he does. That's why I have to be hard on you tonight. You have to learn that what you did was very wrong. I could never forgive myself if something happened to either one of you."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Caleb was so close to tears, his voice was shaky. "I'll never do it again, I promise."

"I know son. Come here." Jacob held his arms out to Caleb and they held each other for a minute. Usually, Jacob and his oldest son did not share emotion this strongly. But they both knew how close they might have come to losing each other. After another few moments, Jacob pulled Caleb away to speak to him again.

"Alright, Caleb. You ready?"

Caleb didn't have to ask what he meant by that. He sighed and bravely draped himself over his father's lap. Jacob had spanked Caleb many times, but this was the first time his son had willingly submitted to his fate. He was somewhat proud of Caleb in that moment and wished he didn't have to continue with what he knew had to come. He took a deep breath, then began the necessary task.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

The spankings were firmer for Caleb than they had been for Matthew, but he didn't make a sound. He was usually flailing and kicking as hard as he could. But this time, he knew he deserved everything he was getting. SWAT. SWAT.

Every time Jacob's hand came in contact with his son's backside, the sting returned in full force. Caleb needed to fully understand his mistake. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

The spankings came in rhythm. Not too fast, but with only a short break in between each one so that the discomfort was apparent with each deliberate stroke. SWAT. SWAT.

Caleb's stoicism was finally beginning to crack. Jacob could feel the sobs begin to break in his son and he knew hot tears were rolling down his face. SWAT. SWAT.

The end was finally approaching. Caleb had almost learned his lesson. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Jacob took another cleansing breath and lifted Caleb into a sitting position on his lap. Caleb buried his face in his father's chest and let the tears come freely.

"Thank you for taking your punishment seriously. I know its not easy to admit when you've done something wrong, but I trust that you understand why I had to spank you. Like I said before...I will never stop loving you, no matter what you choose to do. But if you do something as dangerous and stupid as this again, I will have to discipline you. Are we clear?"

"Yeah...I know." Caleb's breathing had returned to a normal pace and he slowly stood up.

"Now get ready for bed and I'll be back with your mom and Matty so we can say goodnight. And you should probably apologize to her as well. She was worried sick for both of you."

"Sure thing, Dad." He sighed and went to his pajama drawer. He wondered if he would be able to change his clothes without the painful reminder of his punishment nagging at him.

*

Bella lay in bed with the events of the day keeping her restlessly awake. Jacob came in and settled down next to his wife.

"So how did it go?" She asked in the darkness of their bedroom.

"As well as can be expected, I guess. It was hard to spank them, but I couldn't see any way around that. They chose to put themselves in danger and I had to react."

Bella grabbed Jacob's hand and held it to her lips for a light, reassuring kiss.

"You are a wonderful father, Jake. They needed you to be firm with them tonight. I would have spanked them myself, but we know that never goes over well."

Jacob laughed in spite of himself.

"That's because they wouldn't even feel it if you tried. Remember that time you thought you punched me, but you broke your hand instead? Ha ha...Oh Bella, I remember how surprised I was when you were howling in pain. I didn't even know you had touched me."

She glared at him in the dark, then tried to suppress a grin of her own.

"Just because you're as tough as an ox, doesn't mean everyone else is. Besides, I had to punch you. You kissed me without my permission...remember?"

He suddenly got very serious.

"I remember when you asked me to kiss you again. And when you finally realized you loved me too."

They never really spoke about the past. It brought up so many painful memories. Bella had chosen Jacob over Edward. And he would forever be grateful that his wife had made that decision, even if he didn't know if he deserved her. He pulled her into a close embrace.

"I love you, Bella...and I am so lucky you love me too. I know we found that love in a very unconventional way, but I would never trade our life together or our three beautiful children for anything."

She leaned in to kiss him.

"I do love you, Jacob. And I would never trade you either."

They held each other until their breathing slowed into a peaceful sleep.

_The End...For Now_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The weeks of summer passed by too fast on the Quileute Reservation. Especially for the oldest son of Jacob and Bella Black. Caleb was dreading the impending doom of a new year at school. Matthew was excited, as this would be his first year. The summer had not been too eventful since that fateful night in the woods. Not only did neither boy want any repeats of that night, but they had been given extra chores to further remind them of their mistake. There had not been time for any new adventures. But Caleb's imagination was itching again. Only three more days of freedom, and then he would have homework and tests. And less time for fun.

The question was, what could they do without getting into trouble? As Caleb contemplated his free time and what to do with it, he heard his Grandpa Charlie's police cruiser pull up to the house. He always parked on the street so that he would leave the kids room to play in the driveway if they wanted to. Matthew and Sienna were already running to see who could get to the door first. Matthew won the race and opened the door as wide as his five-year-old strength would allow. Charlie's face broke out into a grin. Nobody made him smile more than his three grandchildren.

"Gwampa! Gwampa!" Sienna chirped. She jumped up and down in front of the car with her arms raised toward her grandpa. He lifted her easily into his arms as Matthew latched himself onto Charlie's leg. Slowly but surely, Charlie made his way inside and sat next to Caleb on the couch.

"How are my favorite grandkids today?" He asked and pulled Sienna onto his lap.

"Good." They replied, almost in unison.

"Is there a game on today, Grandpa?" Caleb asked. He didn't remember anyone mentioning a visit from Charlie today.

"No. I'm here to help your dad build some shelves for the garage. I didn't know how many days off I would get, so we're taking advantage of today."

Caleb was happy to hear that he and Matthew would still be able to find something fun to do. He didn't want to waste his last weekend watching another baseball game.

Bella came into the room and noticed Charlie surrounded by the kids.

"Hey, Dad. How're you doing?"

He barely had a chance to look up at her before Sienna climbed onto his back and demanded a ride.

"I'm fine, Bells. Where's Jake?"

"He's already in the garage, setting up some things. Go ahead and go on back when you're free from the zoo." She couldn't help but smile at the torn look on his face. He wanted to stay with the kids, but he also wasn't looking forward to another lap around the couch with Sienna bouncing as hard as she could on his back. Bella decided she would help make his decision easier.

"Alright kiddos, lunch time."

Bella had to hold on tight to the kitchen table so that her children would not knock her over in their frenzy to get to their seats. Charlie called a quick goodbye as he made his way to meet his son-in-law in the garage.

*

Caleb and Matthew were idly lounging on the couch after lunch, trying to think of something to do. It didn't take long for Caleb to discover that his grandpa had left the keys to the cruiser on the coffee table. His mom was busy putting Sienna down for a nap. He figured she wouldn't mind if he and Matthew played outside for a little while. He called to her as he dragged his little brother outside.

"We'll be back, Mom."

As soon as they got outside, Caleb proceeded to read Matthew his rights and put him into the back of Charlie's car. Matthew played a good robber and said he wasn't gonna stay locked up for long, he had friends on the outside who would help him escape.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Officer Caleb. "That's what they all say."

Caleb got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He knew they wouldn't go anywhere, he just wanted to see if he could work the lights and the 2-way radio. As he was playing with the knobs and buttons near the console, he accidently released the parking brake. He didn't understand why the car suddenly began to roll slowly forward. They were going down the hill that was their street before Caleb could even realize his mistake. He frantically pushed buttons, but couldn't reach his foot down to the brake. Not that he would've known which pedal to press. He grabbed the wheel and barely steered clear of the neighborhood stray dog.

"Matt! I don't know how to stop this thing, are you buckled?!" He asked his little brother as he hastily plugged his seatbelt into place.

"Why did you start going, Caleb? I thought we were just gonna play!" Matthew was starting to cry.

"I didn't mean to!" Caleb shouted. He tried to remember what his dad would do to stop the car, but before he could do anything to avoid it, the car slammed into the neighbor's giant oak tree.

Jacob heard the crash from his workbench in the garage and ran around the front of the house to see what had caused the noise. When he realized it was Charlie's police car, he had a sinking feeling he knew who had been behind the wheel. He ran as fast as he could, with Charlie following directly behind. The look of fear on both of their faces was indescribable. Jacob got to the driver's side door first and yanked it open. Caleb sat wide-eyed with both hands still on the wheel. Matthew was in the back seat, still in tears. Neither one looked hurt by the accident, but Jacob didn't want to trust his eyes. His heart was in his throat as he took in the scene before him.

"Is anybody hurt?! Caleb?! Matthew?!"

"I think we're ok..." Caleb had to look at himself to make sure everything was still where it was supposed to be.

"Matty, you need to calm down. Are you hurt anywhere?" Jacob eyed his little boy carefully through the partition in the car.

"I-I don't think so." Matthew squeaked out.

Charlie had arrived at the scene now and was in full officer mode.

"Jacob, don't move them until I have a look at them first. I've seen enough car accidents to know what to look for." He opened the rear door and carefully analyzed Matthew. By the time he was done, Matthew's sobs had subsided and he was being gently carried out of the car. Charlie handed the disheveled boy to Jacob. Bella had made her way to the car without knowing that it had been her son in the driver's seat. When she saw Jacob holding Matthew, her voice caught in her throat.

She rushed to her husband and gathered Matthew into her arms while the tears pricked at her eyes. Charlie finished his quick examination of Caleb and pulled him out of the car.

"They seem to be just fine." He assessed. Jacob gently pushed Caleb toward Bella.

"Honey, why don't you take the boys inside so we can inspect the damage. I'll be in soon. Hold off on calling the insurance company, I want to see if I can just fix it up here." She gave him a slight nod, then guided her sons back to the house. She still had not gotten complete control over her breathing yet.

When he saw that the boys were out of hearing Jacob cursed and kicked the tree.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say....I'm so sorry, I can't believe they did this."

Charlie was inspecting the damage the accident had caused and looked up at Jacob.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. I'm just glad they're ok. The car can be fixed."

Jacob took a deep breath, then let it out in a huff of air.

"I'm glad they're ok too. I don't have to wait for injuries to heal before I punish them."

Charlie gave Jacob an appraising look then laughed in spite of the situation.

"Oh, come on Jake. Don't be too hard on them. Boys will be boys, right?"

Jacob was not ready to laugh off the situation yet.

"They could have gotten seriously injured or even killed! What if another driver had happened by? Or what if they had hit a person instead of a tree? This is a big deal." The gleam in his eyes was almost frightening.

"I seem to remember a time when you didn't think too much of dangerous situations. Don't you remember that summer you told me about your adventures with my daughter on those damn motorcycles? That was pretty dangerous and stupid too. Like father like son, Jake. You don't have to look far to know where Caleb gets his sense of adventure."

"That was different." Jacob replied. "I was a lot older than Caleb is. I knew what I was doing when I got behind the wheel of that bike. Caleb isn't even big enough to reach the brake pedal. Plus, as I recall...you were pretty pissed at Bella. She was grounded for quite a while after that."

Charlie thought about that for a minute.

"That's true. But I have a feeling you're talking about a more intense form of discipline. Am I right?"

Jacob looked at Charlie. He had a lot of respect for his father-in-law, but he was not ready to take parenting advice from him.

"Yeah, well she was eighteen and a little too old for a spanking. But my boys are still young enough for that to mean something. You gonna tell me how to raise them?" He challenged.

"Of course not, Jake. You're a great dad. I just think you should calm down and think it through before you go talk to them. I'm sure they didn't mean to crash the car. They're good kids."

"Don't worry. I never spank them in anger. But they will learn that what they did was extremely wrong and dangerous. And if I have to turn them over my knee to teach them that lesson, its what I'm gonna do."

Charlie nodded then sighed as he finished his overview of the damage.

"Well I'm no expert, but I think the car will survive another day. What do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack if those boys ever pull anything like this again. As for the car...I think I can fix it. Its not gonna be cheap, but I don't want you to worry about it. We'll take care of all the parts."

Charlie waved him off.

"You don't have to pay for it. Just let me know your estimate of the costs. For now, I'll settle for a ride home. I'm guessing we won't have time to put up those shelves now."

"Yeah, those can wait. Let me just tell Bella."

He hurried back to let his wife know he would be driving Charlie home.

"Tell the boys to be extremely good when I'm gone. We're gonna have a nice long chat when I come home."

"Alright. Don't be too long." She kissed him, then went to talk to her boys. Jacob grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Caleb heard the quick exchange between his parents and threw himself down on his bed. He cringed at the thought of the inevitable "chat" coming his way when his dad came back.

_End of Chapter...More to come_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jacob took a deep breath before opening the door to his house. He found Bella first to let her know he'd gotten Charlie home alright. She was sitting in their bedroom with the lights off, the last rays of sunshine painting the walls a deep red-orange. The look in her eyes made him pause.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you, though."

He was slightly taken aback. "Why would you be worried about me? I'm not the one who stole a police car and crashed it into a tree today."

"Maybe I should rephrase that. I'm worried about what you're going to do to the boys. I just...I really think they need to be comforted right now, not punished. They've been shaken up pretty badly. You think you could take it easy on them?"

"You don't think they need to be punished? Bella, come on...do you have any idea what might have happened if they hadn't thought to put on their seat belts? I can't believe you're not beside yourself about what other outcomes there could have been." Jacob looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I know what might have happened, Jake. But I also know that they are sitting in their room terrified of what's coming. And I think they should just have to pay for the damages out of their allowance. That's the natural consequence for the actions, right?"

Jacob sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand.

"You know I don't want them afraid of me, right? I would never want that kind of relationship with my kids. But they took too much of a risk today. I thought Caleb understood how dangerous it would be to get behind the wheel of a car at the age of seven. Crazy thought, I guess. But how could I live with myself if I let them off the hook too easily and it happened again, with fatal consequences? Bella...I need to get through to them. And I think a good spanking is the best way. But if you feel really strongly about this, I'll hold off for a bit. I think it needs to be done, but it can wait til tomorrow if you think they just need to calm down a little."

She contemplated his words and squeezed his hand.

"You're probably right. I don't think it would do any good to make them wait a whole day. They'd be too nervous to even eat or sleep. But I think we should talk to them together, make sure they know we're on the same page."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Hey, where's Sienna by the way?"

"She's watching her princess movie. Wild horses couldn't pull her away."

Jacob couldn't help but smile. That little girl had him wrapped around her tiniest little finger. Bella knew she was his weakness.

"What are you gonna do when Sienna pulls a stunt like this?"

He scoffed. "Our little angel? She would never..."

Bella laughed. "Apparently you don't know what she's capable of. The other day she found my eyeliner in my purse at the grocery store and by the time we got to the check out counter she had painted her face, arms and some of the cart. Luckily I had wipes and it came right off."

"Why didn't you stop her?" He asked.

"I didn't know what she was doing. I was distracted by the boys and she took advantage. She's very good at being sneaky."

"Hmmm....I still don't think she'll ever get into _too _much trouble. And if she does, you'll have to do all the discipline. I don't think I could ever lay a hand on her."

"We'll see about that," Bella said knowingly. "Next time she puts herself in some kind of danger, I have a feeling you'll jump out of your skin. At one point, even Caleb was a little angel."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, the last time was on his first birthday."

He sighed and stood up pulling her close to him.

"You ready to go talk to them?"

"I guess so. I'd rather get it over with."

"Let's go then. We don't want them to be waiting too much longer. They'll start to relax. We definitely wouldn't want that."

She rolled her eyes and followed him into the boys room.

*

Both boys were sitting on the bottom bunk together, as usual. Their heads were down and anyone could see that they wished they were anywhere else besides the small bedroom. Jacob motioned for Bella to begin their little chat, so she took a deep breath and began.

"Boys, you know how much we love you. All we want is for you to make the right choices and be safe and happy. Do you think that what you did today was a good idea?"

Caleb and Matthew looked at each other. They weren't sure if they were supposed to speak or not. Bella continued, "Not only was it dangerous to be in a car at all, but your grandpa's police car? That's breaking all kinds of rules. I'm very disappointed in both of you. And I never want to see anything like this happen again, understand?" She took another moment to collect her thoughts, while both boys continued to remain silent.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen. You are both going to write an apology letter to your grandpa. And you're going to give me all of the allowance you've earned this summer and we are going to use that money to fix the car." She continued regardless of the looks of shock and cries of protest. "Also, you're grounded for the next two weeks. No playing outside, no video games, no friends over." Matthew looked as if he was close to tears again. And Caleb folded his arms in anger and glared at his mother.

"I love you boys so much. But what you did today was stupid and reckless. You have to learn that each choice you make has its consequences."

She sighed and looked to Jacob.

"I guess that's the end of my speech. Now its your turn."

He nodded and turned to Caleb and Matthew. "There's one other thing we need to take care of tonight. Not only will you be grounded and helping to pay for the damages to the car...you will also be spanked. What you did today was very dangerous. You could have been seriously injured. Your mom and I need for you to understand how serious your mistake was today. Caleb...come here please."

Caleb hesitated for a second too long.

"I'm not kidding, young man. Come here now."

Caleb sighed and trudged over to his dad. He groaned as he felt his jeans being lowered. This spanking would definitely hurt worse than last time. He gritted his teeth and waited for his punishment to begin. SWAT. SWAT.

It burned. He always forgot how much it burned. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

He tried to count, but couldn't keep his mind on anything besides his stinging backside.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

He began to squirm and kick. Jacob paused only long enough to give his son a short warning.

"If you don't stop moving, I will take down your underwear and spank you on your bare butt, you understand me?" Caleb immediately stopped whatever escape plan he had contemplated.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Quiet tears were now making their way down Caleb's cheeks. Bella had also started to cry softly. She had only seen Jacob spank Caleb once before, and it was very unnerving. She knew it was necessary, but it was still hard for her to see the pain in Jacob's eyes and to witness the pain to her son's backside.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Jacob could tell that Caleb had had enough. He helped him to stand and to pull up his pants. Then he put his arms around him and said in a soft but fierce voice, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Caleb. The reason I had to spank you was to teach you a lesson. You are never to get behind the wheel of a car until you are old enough to learn how to drive it. Give it at least eight more years, alright?" Caleb nodded then sat down on the bed again. Matthew avoided making eye contact with Jacob. He knew he was next, but he thought he could try to be invisible.

"Matthew," Jacob said firmly, "come over here please." He had never spanked Matthew without his jeans on, but he knew he had to be fair. Even though he wasn't in the driver's seat it was still dangerous for him to be in the car. He guided Matthew over his lap and gently pulled his son's pants down to his knees.

"I know that getting in the car wasn't your idea...so your spanking won't be as long as Caleb's. But you still need to understand that what you did was wrong."

The faster he began, the faster it would be over. So Jacob started delivering the sharp stinging smacks to Matthew's rear end.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Matthew was much more vocal than his brother had been. He yelled and cried and pleaded for Jacob to stop, but the message hadn't been fully delivered yet.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Matthew tried to grab Jacob's hand mid-swat, but Jacob just calmly grabbed his arm and held it tight about his waistline.

"We're almost done, Matty."

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Matthew gave up fighting and buried his little face in his hands. Jacob could almost feel his heart break. He pulled Matthew up into an embrace, just as he had done with Caleb.

"I love you, Matty. Never forget that."

After the tears were dry, Jacob and Bella left the room and gave the boys some time to themselves. As they walked into the living room, however, Bella had to cover her mouth to prevent an expletive from escaping. Sienna had found a permanent marker and had decided that it looked pretty on the walls of their family room, as well as their new plasma tv. Jacob began fuming. The little girl he thought he could never punish was in for her first spanking.

_End of Chapter...More to come_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Bella could almost feel waves of hot anger emanating from Jacob. She placed a calming hand on his firm chest.

"Jake...go calm down for a minute. I'll take care of the clean up for now." He made no attempt to move.

"I'm serious, Jacob. You need a minute to process." He seemed to see Bella for the first time and gave a curt nod before he turned to close himelf in their room.

She then turned to her daughter.

"Sienna Marie, come over here."

The little girl walked slowly to her mother, not really understanding why her voice sounded so serious.

"I made a picture, Mommy. See?" She motioned toward the markings around the room. Bella tried not to smile. Sienna was so genuinely proud of her artwork, it was hard to remain stern.

"Yes, I see your drawing. And it makes me upset that you colored all over the walls and the tv. That's a no-no Sienna. Do you remember me telling you that you're only supposed to draw on paper?"

"But I don't want paper." She said in a defiant voice.

"Well I don't really care. I never want you drawing on the walls again, young lady. Now go to your room and Daddy and I'll come talk to you in a minute. You're in big trouble."

"No."

Sienna crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly on the floor. Bella was too much of a pro to let this stance bother her.

"Do I need to count to three, Sienna?" She said threateningly. Up until this point, counting to three had not meant much to the almost three year old. But Sienna didn't want to test the situation any further. She stomped off to her room in a huff and slammed it as hard as she could.

Bella then jogged to to the kitchen to grab her strongest all-purpose cleaner. The drawings faded from the wall, but didn't disappear. The ink was too strong. Too permanent. They would have to paint the walls. As for the plasma screen...there wasn't much hope. At least they had paid for the extra warranty. She wasn't sure "toddler creativity" was covered, but it was a shot. After she had done all she could, she met with Jacob in their room. He was channel surfing, although she could tell that his mind was still sufficiently preoccupied. He had stopped on a fashion channel, one that Bella knew he would never be caught dead watching if his mindset had been normal.

"How're you doing, Babe?" She asked him carefully.

"I think I'm ok for now. Were you able to salvage anything?"

"I think we might need to find the warranty for the plasma. I tried...but the marker won't budge."

He let out a long, heavy sigh. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, it is just a tv. We'll figure it out." She shrugged.

"No, I'm talking about Sienna. I know what she did was wrong, and she needs discipline. But I don't want to be _too_ hard on her."

"Of course you don't want to be hard on her. She's your little princess, right? But realistically we have to teach her now that she can't control everything in this house."

"So what do you think...should I spank her?" There was a note of sadness in his question that only a parent could understand. Or maybe only a daddy when referring to his little girl.

Bella looked in his eyes. "I think you know the answer to that already."

When his only reply was another heart-wrenching sigh, she continued.

"The sad part is, its not completely her fault. I mean, yes she drew all over the place after we've told her plenty of times not to do that. But we did leave her alone in the family room for quite a while."

"Hey, you were the one that said she'd be fine watching that stupid princess movie."

"Well, I thought she would be."

Jacob grinned. "So since this is your fault, maybe I should spank you instead of her..."

"Yeah right, buddy. If you ever even tried a stunt like that, I'd kick you so fast, you wouldn't even see my foot coming. And you wouldn't like where I chose to plant that kick." She tried to sound threatening.

He laughed. "I'm not worried, Bells. Even if you did land a kick, I probably wouldn't even feel it."

She glared at him. She fought off the urge to flip him off, then settled on smacking him repeatedly over the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Ok, ok...I get the hint! No corporal punishment for the wife!" He was still laughing as she put the pillow back. It was quiet again for a minute. Then Bella broke the silence.

"Don't you think we should go talk to Sienna now?" She asked, bringing the tension back into his shoulders.

"I guess so." He got up and helped her to her feet. Then they headed into the smallest room in the house, which was painted a bright pink.

Sienna sat on the floor, playing with her tea set, pouring a glass for an imaginary play mate. Jacob pulled a small chair over, then sat as gently as he could so as not to crush the chair under his weight.

"Sienna, I need to talk to you." She looked up intently with her large brown eyes.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?"

She nodded yes.

"Tell me why, then."

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Its because you colored all over the walls and on the new tv. That tv cost a lot of money, Baby. We have to treat it nicely. Your mommy and I have told you repeatedly to only color on paper and you didn't listen. Now I'm gonna have to spank you."

She looked at him with a hint of fear. She had never been spanked before, but she had seen it happen to her brothers and she didn't want any part of it.

"I'm sowwy, Daddy. Pwease don't spank me."

Jacob thought he would die at those words. He looked pleadingly at Bella, but she only shook her head. She knew Sienna was just toying with him.

"Go ahead, Jacob. If you don't do it, I will."

He nodded and thought of the ruined plasma screen in the other room. That was the deciding factor. He pulled Sienna first into a hug.

"I love you, Baby. But you have to learn how to obey Mommy and Daddy."

He gently turned her over on his lap. She was squirming, but she was so little that it felt as if she wasn't moving against him at all. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, _Just two little swats. That's all she needs._

He steeled himself, then brought his hand down firmly on her backside.

SWAT. SWAT.

Her cry was devastating to him. He brought her back up to a sitting position and kissed the top of her head. They sat quietly for a few moments, the only sound in the room was that of her crying. Bella stood up and murmured something about checking on the boys. She knew Jacob needed time with his little princess. He needed time to remember that she still loved him. He was still her hero.

Jacob rocked Sienna back and forth in his huge arms. "Are you alright, little one?"

She nodded her assent. After a few more quiet, bonding moments she looked up at him and said "I'm hungwy. Can we eat dinner?"

He laughed, then squeezed her one last time. "Sure, Baby. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. And all was right in the Black household again.

_The End...For Now_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm not completely done with this story yet, but I think when I write again, it'll take place farther in the future with Sienna as a teenager. We'll see how it goes!


End file.
